


Because She's Selfish

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Tootie belonged in Hell, she knew that, even if some that disagreed
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Kudos: 5





	Because She's Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 31st fic for Whumptober! My final entry!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!

Tootie wasn’t a good person. She had no memories of her life as a living human when she first fell, and even then she knew she mustn’t have been a good person. And it had little to do with the fact that she found herself in Hell. It was in the way she so easily chose not to care about the atrocities surrounding her. It was in the way she chose to stay on the sidelines.

If there was one word to describe the kind of person she was, it was selfish. Tootie was a very selfish demon, and she had no intention of changing that. 

She was in Hell for the sin of Greed, after all.

Most demons that she came across didn’t understand, however. Perhaps it was because the way she displayed her selfishness was less overt than most other sinners. After all, she never stole if she could pay (and due to her luck since falling, she never lacked the money for necessities), and she wasn’t even materialistic like other sinners of greed typically were. 

Some demons saw her as being one of the less sinful sinners of Hell. She didn’t really agree with that assessment. Plenty of sinners in Hell had, at the very least, some innate sympathy for others despite learning to hide and discard such feelings, as was necessary in a place of eternal damnation. Tootie didn’t even have that, she chose not to feel sympathy for those around her even from her very first day in hell. Long before that even, as she found out when she finally remembered her past. 

Some wondered why she was a sinner of greed rather than a sinner of pride. The answer was simple: she wasn’t truly arrogant. Sure, she was confident in the abilities she possessed, but not to the point that it would have been considered a sin. 

Of course, most didn’t really give a damn. Tootie was one of them. In the end, it really didn’t matter how big of a sinner she was or what type. She was in Hell, and that was that. 

There were those few demons however, that believed she shouldn’t have fallen. These select few were the few that she grew close to, they were the ones whom she had divulged her past with, as soon as she remembered them. 

Because she didn’t really do anything to get into Hell. She never committed a crime whilst she was alive; never killed anyone for self defense, nor stole for the sake of survival. She never even cheated in any sense of the word. She never did anything. 

But that was exactly why she belonged in Hell. She had lived in a very crime-ridden neighborhood and not once did she lift a finger to help anyone. Once, she witnessed a man getting beaten to death and chose not to help. Not because she was too afraid to, not even because she didn’t think there was anything she could do. In fact, during that time that she saw it happening, she had come up with a way to help the man without putting herself at risk. 

She actively chose not to help him because she was too selfish to help a man she didn’t know. She decided that it had nothing to do with her and actively decided not to waste her energy on him. So she stood there, hidden from sight as the beating happened, patiently. She stayed until it was over so as to not draw any attention to herself. Then she left him there, knowing fully well that he was going to die. 

And that was only one of the many times she had chosen to selfishly focus on herself and her own wants and desires.


End file.
